User talk:STINGROD2
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Scion xB page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- HaarFager (Talk) 14:13, March 27, 2010 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! =Hello= Hello, where are you from ? Superman43 17:39, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi STINGROD2! My name is Connor and I'm 12 years old. I've got over 600 Hot Wheels. I've decided to only collect Ferrari's and Nissan Skylines now. I saw your favourite cars picture, and I dieing to get one of those F430 Scuderias! I gonna get one of eBay. Nice pictures and cars!Connor .D. 02:56, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Hello STINGROD2 ! My nick here is Superman43 and I am 13 years old, i live in Slovakia. I´ve got now 145 Hot Wheels. I collect only nice 2010 Hot Wheels, and i have now 27 2010 Hot Wheels what was in short cases and i opened it. From this i have 18 New Models without recolors: '67 Shelby GT500, Scorcher, '10 Ford Shelby GT500, '09 Cadillac CTS-V, Snow Ride, Lamborghini Gallardo, Bread Box, '81 DeLorean DMC-12, '09 Corvette Stingray Concept, '08 Viper SRT10 ACR, Back Slider, Ghostbusters Ecto-1, Citroen C4 Rally, Scirocco GT 24, '71 Maverick Grabber, Dodge Charger Drift Car and '67 Chevelle SS 396. But I am on hunting for Mazda Furai and Nissan 370Z now. I see much of New Models, what i don't buy, for example: Tooligan,'67 Pontiac Firebird 400hot wheel have got my cousin, Tooned VW Bug, Fangula, Spider Rider and Formula Street. And I have 9 cars from Segment Series and 0 cars from Race World Series. Bye Superman43 08:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC)